This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. ABSTRACT The major goals of the RCMI NPR are to establish Neurodegeneration Research Program (NRP), to enhance the infrastructure in this area of research at Florida A&M University and to increase research productivity of its faculty. The potential impact of establishing a Neurodegeneration research program cannot be overstated. Neurodegenerative diseases have a major impact on the health of the general public in and the elderly population in particular. Moreover, this program will have a major impact toward increasing the number of minority neuroscientists in the Nation. FAMU College of Pharmacy and Pharmaceutical Sciences is the leading Institution, nationwide, in training African Americans with PhD's in pharmaceutical sciences and in the area of neuroscience. Therefore, the purpose of this application is to develop Neurodegeneration research by adding onto the human infrastructure and research resources that already exist. The long-term objectives are to establish an innovative and multidisciplinary program focusing on Neurodegeneration. The specific aims are to: 1) support a Neurodegeneration research pilot project of a junior FAMU investigator. The project is expected to generate data that will be published, help establish the investigator and allow opportunities for faculty to seek and obtain independent research funds;2) support the development of research facilities to increase innovation of Neurodegeneration diseases research. Research facilities will include: a) Molecular Neurobiology, b) Cellular Imaging, and c) Neurochemistry/Receptors binding;3) offer in-house support to start Neurodegeneration research projects;and 4) enhance the research capabilities of Neurodegeneration investigators that will put them in a position to compete for mainstream funding through the establishment of internal and external mentoring program and provide training and academic interaction in the form of mini-sabbatical, seminars and workshops.